The present invention is related to mounting mechanisms for computer processors. Computer processors typically are housed within an assembly that includes a thermal plate which is in thermal contact with the computer processor. As computer processors are designed to become faster and faster, they likewise tend to generate increased amounts of heat. In order to assist in dissipating heat, a heat sink is mounted in thermal contact with the thermal plate of the computer processor assembly. Another concern that will be encountered as computer processors become faster is the effects of electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI will shortly become a major hurdle for manufacturers as processor speeds reach 500 MHz.
A conventional motherboard design for a Pentium II processor assembly includes a printed circuit board with a slot connector fixed thereon. The slot connector includes an elongated slot for engagement with a connector on the computer processor board. The computer processor board is housed in an assembly typically referred to as a cartridge. Some Pentium II processor assemblies are designed for mounting on a printed circuit board with the computer processor board oriented perpendicular to the printed circuit board. A retention mechanism is fastened to the printed circuit board straddling the slot connector and providing vertical struts into which the Pentium II processor cartridge slides for securing the processor to the motherboard. A heat sink is typically mounted onto the thermal plate. A support base may be provided on the motherboard to help support the weight of the heat sink extending out from the thermal plate.